Of the Sun, of the Moon
by PenaltyLife
Summary: They needed warriors... The battle needed to be decided... But what happens when you have no control over your fighters? future narusasu, first chapter sort of AU...ish...
1. The War, prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the sun, the moon, day, night, good, or evil. So you can't sue me!

_If you were alive at the creation of the world, you would know its true colors. Not innocent pure white, not evil dark black... but grey. The ground was grey, the water was grey, even... the sky._

After a while, things grew. Landscape, plants, animals, and weather. One day, a blinding light engulfed the world. "Good" was born. Little did he know, on the other side of the world, something else was happening, too. Something he never expected. Good decided to make a kingdom, to help make the world beautiful. His kingdom grew, and grew, and grew. Soon, it took up half the world. That's when it happened. Her scream could be heard from the heart of this kingdom, which was where Good was standing.

He quickly made it to the very reaches of his kingdom, finding something that tore at his heart. It was black... all over. The ground was black, the water was black, the air was black... but the sky was the worst. So... "dark"... that you couldn't see anything. In the schools of the Good kingdom, darkness was taught to be feared. Nobody had ever seen this "dark," as it was just a legend, from an old weary traveler... but here it was.

The woman was staring at something and pointing. You could just barely see through the shadows a pair of eyes. That's when he noticed it, the dark thing was screaming, too. A mangled hoarse cry. It was more like a croak compared to the sweet voice of the woman from the light side.

Just then, a sweep of wind came from seemingly nowhere. Dark beady red eyes were peering at Good from the shadows.

"My name is Evil, who are you?" the shadowed figure asked, in an oily voice.

"I am Good. I am ruler of this kingdom. Why is it so dark on that side?"

"Why is _your_ side so bright? It hurts my eyes," Evil cowered, shielding his glowing red eyes from the light.

"Light is the essence of purity, didn't you know?"

"What is this purity of which you speak? It sounds hideous," Evil spat.

Their argument lasted for hours, when finally, they came to an agreement, an agreement that would stop all communication.

The next day, a mighty wall was built, separating the two forever... or so they thought.

If you lived by the border, you would be able to see the sky on the other side all the time. You could hear all the evil things going on. You saw things you never wanted to, ever. People on the good side of the wall were dubbed "Lights" and people on the other side were "Darks."

One fateful day, a dark disobeyed the laws of the world, and climbed over the wall, massacring lights by the dozens. Good had been suspecting this would happen for years, and had trained himself to be able to take Evil on. He flew over to the farthest corner of his kingdom, and knocked down the wall.

"Evil, you have done wrong, disobeying the laws we set ourselves, after we found 'peace' for years," Good said, in as calm of a voice he could muster.

"You know there is no such thing as 'peace' in this world. Everything you live for is superficial and you know it," Evil was oddly composed, even whilst knowing he would soon face the battle of a lifetime.

Good was outraged beyond words. He dashed at amazing speed towards evil, brandishing a beautiful blue sword, glowing and pulsing.

Evil was expecting this, and quickly pulled out a long spear, black with glowing red specks, blood.

Hours passed, Good and Evil clashing, fighting, panting, but never letting up. They were injured almost everywhere, near exhaustion, but their attacks never slowed.

The following battles became so large, they light up the sky. Thus became Day and Night. Each blow was fierce, and the flashing that the weapons caused light up the sky, in blue and black, for roughly 12 hours. Even after this, the battles grew ever larger. So large, they affected the temperature. You could tell when Evil was winning when the temperature dropped, and when the temperature rose, Good was gaining a lead. This is why the night is always colder than the day.

Even lager, still, became the battle of Good and Evil. So large they couldn't fight it alone. They made armies upon armies, fighting for years, recruiting more and more. The dead bodies piling higher and higher still, people walking, fighting, and sleeping on their past comrades and enemies. Soon they were battling far up into the sky. They evolved after eons of fighting, and Good became the Sun, ever shining, and Evil became the Moon, ever glowing. The brave "good" warriors became the many birds, in flight in the blue day sky, and the "evil" warriors were stars, glowing fiercely in the night sky, next to the moon.

The villagers, who were lucky enough to never be involved in the war, slowly forgot about their leader. Warriors that had long rotted away, their sacrifice forgotten. Wall long fallen down, it separated nothing. They naively thought the sun and moon had always been in the sky, the day and night was there even before life began, and that all the colors on the earth's surface had been there infinitely.

Even though the people of the earth forgot, Good and Evil, Day and Night, Sun and Moon, still fought. Still were battling to see who could rule the earth.

They finally realized that they were evenly matched, and that the stars and birds were no longer fighting for them. They needed something else, some_one_ else. On the earth's surface, the place they were fighting for.

That's when they were born. The day of the decision. The day the war finally would favor one side or the other....

_Or so they thought..._

A/N: Do you like it? I dunno... I think I'm only cut out for humor.... But it was fun writing, so nyah! And I can't write fight scenes, so you got this!

And the good stuff comes next chapter, to tell the truth, I have no idea were this is going... and I just realized that nothing I wrote followed my chapter one notes... oh well...

And I'm really really sorry about the delay for SinK (tehehehe sink... that's funny) because it was a joint fic with Ariel, but she just won't write her damn chapter, so I'm really sorry. I can't get in touch with her, either. Oh well.

R&R with suggestions! And please constructive criticism, so I can successfully write something _other_ than humor! Yay!

After reading this again, I come to a realization... it sucks... oh well. Suggestions? Please?


	2. Children of the Sky

A/N: Wrote this on a whim.... I have no idea what's in score... I knew what I was gunna write for the prologue, but after I was like, "Shit... I forgot about the story itself..." so this is gunna suck... just wait and find out!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all that fun stuff, if I did, het pairing would burn in hell. Lol

Warnings: future shounen-ai, Sakura bashing if you look at is with a microscope, badly written stuff, and... the evilness of Monica's slow updates.

Replies to reviews: (and since I only got two, you guys both get... 5 CAKES EACH!)

Iceheart- Thank you so much! Awwww you think I'm professional! Awesome! I feel special! And... you can't wait to see what I planned for this fic? Uh-oh... I forgot to plan.... lol

Kiharu-sama- Thank you! For all you people who didn't read this review, Kiharu-sama said my story was "pretty damn good," cool, huh?

##############################################

_I never knew **why** I hated him... it came more naturally than breathing..._

The fate of the two souls that were chosen by Good and Evil were to battle each other at their peak conditions. The winner decided the final battle of the lightness and darkness wars. The outcome of that battle decided if the world was forever in light, or forever shrouded in darkness.

##############################################

When they were young, they only saw each other from a distance. It was like looking at a mirror.... It showed something exactly the same as you, but oh-so different. They always were alone, so it seemed only natural to at least acknowledge each other with the slightest of smiles. They thought like this until they actually met. Then, like a blow from above, they hated each other. They couldn't help it... it just... _happened_.

##############################################

Everyday, it was the same. As the sun reached its highest peaks, he got irritated... maybe it was the heat, maybe the blinding light, or maybe.... something completely different. That is why, when he saw villagers throwing rotten vegetables at one orange clad ninja, he turned away. It was much to hot to bother with him.

"That dobe, always getting into trouble. Servers him right."

Why _should_ he care? He hated him, right?

##############################################

He was running, running from the people, running from their faces, running from his problems. He knew why they hated him, he knew, but he didn't understand. Did that give them the right to hurt him? To despise him? To ignore him? To abuse him? Did it, really?

No, but they did it anyway because they needed a way to vent their hurt, their anger, their sorrow. And who better than a boy with no family, no money, and apparently, no talent? He's just a demon, after all.

That's when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke... just standing there, apparently not noticing the tomatoes on his jacket, or the cuts on his face. For a moment, he stood there, shocked.

'_My best friend doesn't care...?'_

That's what hurt most, not the knife stabbing into his back, by a faceless villager. No, that knife didn't hurt, not at all. That face, that Sasuke made, not caring, that hurt.

'_What? I hate him... I have no friends...'_

Right before he collapsed, he smiled.

'_No friends, no use running.'_

But of course, Naruto is a warrior of the light, he can't give up.

##############################################

"He has amnesia? He doesn't remember the past week? Oh well, all for the better, I suppose. Some things are better off forgotten," Iruka was sitting at Naruto's bedside, as the doctor told him about his condition.

'_Much better off forgotten... who would **want** to remember that torture? Attacked for hours... just when Tsunade went on vacation, too...'_

##############################################

"Guess I lost a lot of training time... need to catch up to Sasuke-teme." Naruto climbed out his bedroom window and jumped to the next roof. "Nobody goes to training ground 13 anymore, right? Unlucky numbers... heh..."

As Naruto was running to training ground 13, it started to snow. By the time he got there, it could be considered a blizzard. It never slowed him down.

What did was a snowball with ice in it hitting him in the eye, causing blood to flow down his face in a steady stream. It seemed to have cut off use of his right eye, which he could no longer open. Shocked, he stood there, wondering what the hell was happening. More and more of the ice balls came hurtling at him, cutting him all over his body.

"We told you last time! We want you to leave the village! Didn't our last attacks tell you anything?"

'_What are they talking about...? What last attacks? Could it be from the week I had completely forgotten about?'_

'_Why... what did I do...'_ by this time, he had been knocked to the ground, snowballs hitting him from all directions. This was no snowball fight; this was an onslaught... of ice. He was lying in a fatal position on a snow bank, bleeding from many wounds on his body.

A lone tear trickled down Naruto's face.... _'Damn it all,'_ Just then, a flash of blue chakra pulsed from his body, flinging all the attackers away, hitting trees as far as 50 feet back.

As he slowly got to his feet, the men who were attacking him fled.

"No prissy little snow-ball fight is gunna slow me down..."

On shaky legs he stood, walking up to the stump in the middle of the clearing, he punched it, feebly at first, but then with more fervor. After five minutes, he was punching so hard, wood chip flew through the air like sparks from a burning fire. He was also kicking the log, making dents in either side.

Still, five hours after this, he was still punching and kicking the log. Still with force powerful enough to break down a door. His hands were bleeding now, along with his feet, legs, and up his arms. Blood, along with pieces of wood, were cascading down in beautiful arcs, splattering the pure white snow with exquisite patterns of red.

##############################################

Something was unsettling. He felt left behind, as he sat on his roof.

"I feel... left behind. Like somebody is leaving me here to stay weak forever."

As he looked up into the night sky, the stars seemed to make a picture of the most beautiful face he had ever seen. The deep snow was reflecting the full moon, making it seem like the only thing in life that mattered. It seemed like it was looking after him, even after all he lost.

Sasuke fell asleep, dreaming of the stars in the sky, watched over by their moon. But he just couldn't shake the feeling of being weak from inside himself.

##############################################

The next day at the meeting place of Team 7, Naruto appeared with bandages covering his arms and legs, there were also a couple of cuts on his face, and he had pulled down his leaf forehead protector to cover his right eye.

"What's up with you, trying to be cool?" Sakura asked, wearing makeup and looking quite girlish. She wanted to impress 'Sasuke-kun.' "You trying to impress me with your headband covering your eyes and bandages? It won't work; you're too stupid for me. I love Sasuke-kun. Get over yourself."

"Not everything's about you..." Naruto mumbled, almost incoherently. He was tired from his late-night training, and it had taken almost an hour to get all the bandages on. There were scars running up the length of his arms, and up his legs. Not to mention his right eye was so cut up, he could even open it. It was a miracle it didn't fall out.

"Why are you trying to look like Kakashi, anyway?" Sakura asked, thinking it had something about her teacher.

"You sure you wanna see?" Naruto asked, while pulling up his forehead protector.

"All I see is bandages, baka."

"I'm not done yet..." Naruto lifted up the bandage that was wrapped around his head in order to show his eye to his teammates. It was badly cut up, with a patch of skin missing altogether. There were gashes covering it in all directions, making it look like an asterisk.

"That is so gross." Sakura stuck out her tongue, while making retching noises. "Cover it back up!"

'_Were the hell did he get that scar...?' _Sasuke asked himself, as he looked closer.

But, just as quickly it started, Naruto cover his eye back up, and pulled his headband over it again. _'Just another handicap I have to live with...'_ Naruto sighed in annoyance, _'Why me?'_

After a few more hours of waiting, Kakashi appeared, and the normal day of training ensued.

##############################################

##############################################

Did you like it? Totally written on a whim, absolutely no notes on this chapter whatsoever. Did you like it? Or is it still boring as hell?

**Give reviews with suggestions on what should happen.**

I still have no idea how this story is gunna progress, but I do know how it ends. Fuuuuun. Woohoo... four pages. My chapters are too short, huh? Too bad for you. I just felt like ending it 'cause I was getting lazy.

Ahhh I'm more cut out for humor... but, ya' know, this stuff's always fun.... R&R please!

And omg this fanfic is so cliché... I just noticed that... damn...

Ugly seperator because is so retarded it just... won't work... it was so pretty, too! ugh.

Didn't edit this, 'cause, like, nobody reads it anyways, so whats the point?


End file.
